Liaison Immortelle
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: OS "La prochaine fois ce sera mieux mon amour, la prochaine fois nous serons heureux." Harry va mourir, et Draco avec lui. Pourtant ils s'aiment, mais n'en ont jamais eu le droit. Récit d'un amour impossible. HPDM, Yaoi, Slash, POV Harry


Série : Harry Potter

Auteur : Shik-Aya-chan

Genre : Drama, Tragédie, Romance, Amour impossible, Angst, Deathfic non dite ...

Rating : K

Couple : Drarry

Résumé :_ "La prochaine fois ce sera mieux mon amour, la prochaine fois nous serons heureux." _Harry va mourir, et Draco avec lui. Pourtant ils s'aiment, mais n'en ont jamais eu le droit. Récit d'un amour impossible_._

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut-être la liaison d'âme, mais je suis pas sûre.

Note(s) : Une petite fic pour fêter mon anniversaire. J'avais plus trop envie de faire sur Naruto, et cette idée me paraissait bonne. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'elle me tournait dans la tête. Merci a ma beta, ma sœur, qui n'avait pas que ça à faire. Si quelqu'un se propose pour être la mienne attitrée, je suis pas contre, mais comme je publie rarement, je sais pas si c'est vraiment la peine. Mais si y'a quelqu'un pour me lire, j'aurai peut-être plus envie d'en écrire plus souvent.

En Attendant, bonne lecture de cette fic un peu triste.

**Liaison Immortelle**

Tout ça pour en arriver là. C'est tellement ironique.

Je suis allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, à regarder le ciel, les nuages. Si beau, tellement beau, comme ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux gris bleus. Heureusement la morphine fait effet, sinon je ne sais pas comment il pourrait le supporter.

Vous ne comprenez rien ? C'est normal, personne n'a l'histoire complète, celle que je vais vous conter.

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai 18 ans. Je vais mourir à cause d'une blessure magique qui a atteint mon cœur. Incurable, cela va sans dire. Et douloureuse aussi, ce serai trop facile. Le pire est que l'amour de ma vie va périr à cause de moi. _Draco, je suis désolé._

Vous ne comprenez toujours rien ? C'est normal. J'ai commencé par la fin. Reprenons au début, au tout début.

La première scène du premier acte se déroule en début septembre, l'année de mes 11 ans. Ce jour la je suis entré dans une boutique, avec ce cher Hagrid, qu'il repose en paix. Là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai croisé son regard. Immédiatement j'ai ressentis un grand trouble. Je lus dans ses yeux exactement la même chose. Autrement dit le coup de foudre, mais ça je ne l'ai sus que bien après. Sauf que la réalité s'est faite plus forte. Un masque, un rôle, voila ce que nous avons été forcés de revêtir. Mais cette chose était bel et bien présente.

La seconde scène se passa dans le train, où je fus dans l'obligation de refuser sa poignée de main. La réalité, une fois de plus, nous enveloppais. L'éclat qui brillait dans son regard ce jour là n'était pas de la haine ou du ressentiment, mais de la passion et une pointe de déception. Le mien n'était qu'affection et excuse. Mais déjà, à cet âge là, nous avions compris. Compris ce que nous étions, nous représentions, ce que l'on attendait de nous. Cette haine en particulier.

Mais tout cela n'était que comédie du début à la fin. Non une tragédie conviendrait mieux, car malheureusement cette histoire se termine mal.

Dans les années qui ont suivit, cette passion n'a pas disparue. Non, elle s'est même amplifiée. Mais ces masques nous collaient à la peau. Alors nous nous battions. Sous chaque insulte un mot d'amour. Sous chaque vanne une excuse. Sous chaque coup une caresse. Personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Comment auraient-ils fait ? Ils ne nous connaissaient que dans cet état. Nous ne fûmes jamais découvert, pas même aujourd'hui.

Passons au second acte : la guerre. Draco avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Il été basé avec nous au square grimaud, quand il n'était pas en mission. On aurait pu croire à une chance d'évolution, mais non, impossible. Pas avec la proximité permanente avec les autres. Par contre le masque de haine se mua en amitié distante. Certains soirs l'un de nous se glissait dans la chambre de l'autre et nous parlions une partie de la nuit. Juste une discussion. Pas de baiser, de caresse ni même de contact. Juste nous, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Pour des raisons simples : la peur d'être découvert, car jusqu'ici rien de bien compromettant, la peur d'aller trop loin et de ressentir ensuite un manque qui nous aurait finalement grillé, sans aucun doute possible, et enfin le peur de perdre l'autre, car nous n'étions jamais sur de revenir en vie. Nous préférions les regrets à de la douleur pur.

Lui était espion, et moi membre de première catégorie de l'alliance de la lumière. Moi j'étais sauveur et lui traitre. Nous étions beaucoup trop associés à nos rôles pour nous en défaire.

Bon jusqu'ici vous suivez, et vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec notre mort prochaine. J'y viens.

Le troisième et dernier acte commença la veille de la grande bataille. Nous savions pertinemment qu'il y aurait des morts, beaucoup de mort, des deux cotés. La seule question en suspend était : qui ? Le reste était parfaitement prévu, réglé, répété. Le plan A, B et C était prêt, chacun connaissait son rôle. Personne n'était réellement indispensable, sauf moi malheureusement. La veille donc. À l'aube, le dénouement aurait lieu. Moi j'avais le sentiment que je n'y survivrai pas. Alors j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains, en bon petit griffondor. Ce soir là, quand il est venu me dire adieu, je l'ai embrassé. Un choc électrique nous a parcourus. La chaleur s'est répandue. Nous nous sentions bien. Mais nous n'avons pas été plus loin. On s'est arrêté, regardé avec ce regard qui veut tout dire et il est repartit. J'ai comprit ensuite que c'était LA connerie de ma vie. Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'au matin mais un tatouage était apparu : un bracelet sur mon poignet droit. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. J'étais comme en transe. Le plan a parfaitement marché. J'ai tué Lord Voldemort. Mais je n'en suis pas ressortit indemne, juste avec la petite contrariété que vous connaissez. Je sais l'humour noir ne me sied pas.

Beaucoup sont mort. Dans notre camps : Hagrid, Seamus, Fred, Charlie, Bill, Remus, Fol-œil, Rogue, Théo, et bien d'autre. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne veux pas me rappeler qu'ils sont morts par ma faute alors je ne finirais pas la liste. De toute façon vous pouvez lire tous ces noms et les autres sur le mémorial sur le chemin de traverse.

Quand tout fut un peu posé, je posais la question à Hermione. Elle avait perdu son pied gauche dans la bataille, mais l'artisanat magique le lui avait remplacé.

« -Hermione, peut me dire ce que c'est ?

-Quoi ? Laisse-moi regarder. Hum … Ancienne magie. Liaison d'âme plus précisément. Involontaire. Quand deux personnes éprouvent exactement les mêmes sentiments et les mêmes émotions au même moment et qu'elles entre en contact, elles se lient, et le bracelet apparait. Mais il faut que ce soit exceptionnellement fort. C'est très rare.

-Quels sont les effets ?

-Mélange d'âmes et de potentiel vital. Localisation et communication aussi.

- Explique-toi.

-Vos âmes sont connectées. Pour la fin des temps vous êtes des âmes sœur, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Vos corps sont en correspondance. Vous souffrez la même douleur, quelque soit le corps qui la ressent réellement. Si l'un périt, l'autre meurt presque immédiatement.

-Le pied, quoi.

-Attend, les effets bénéfiques maintenant. La localisation. Tu te concentres et tu sais où elle est. Si elle est trop loin, tu connais la direction. T'as pas besoin de connaitre l'endroit pour te transplanter la où elle est.

-Cool.

-Enfin la communication. Vous vous parler dans vos têtes, grâce à un sort, faudra chercher. Vous échangez vos souvenirs, vos émotions, vos sentiments. Conclusion : Toujours ensemble, connecté, lié, à chaque instant.

-Merci Hermione.

-De rien Harry.»

Elle avait changé après la guerre. Plus d'exposés interminables, plus d'interrogatoires sans fin, plus de conseils mal placés. Concise, discrète et présente. Cette guerre l'avait fait murir.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard qu'on a découvert ma malédiction. Le lendemain j'étais admis à sainte Mangouste. Le lendemain encore, Draco me contactait par le bracelet.

« Harry … » je sursautais. Personne, mais j'étais sur d'avoir entendu mon nom.

« -Harry, c'est Draco, je suis dans le parc de l'hôpital.

-Draco …

-Harry, je sais pour le tatouage et pour tout ce que ça implique.

-Draco … Draco, je vais mourir.

-Je sais, ça fait la une de la gazette.

-Draco, tu vas mourir aussi.

-Je sais mon cœur.

-Draco, je t'aime.

-Harry, mon amour, je le sais.

-Draco, j'aurai voulu que tu me survives.

-Ma vie est déjà insipide sans toi à mes coté. Comment veux-tu que je continu à vivre alors que toi tu as disparu de la surface de la terre, de l'univers ? Ca m'est impossible. Nous aurions du faire ça plus tôt. Cette liaison aurait été une bénédiction pendant nos années à Poudlards.

-Draco, la vie a été injuste.

-Nous aurons plus de chance dans la prochaine. Je t'aime Harry.

-Draco, on me donne deux mois.

-Harry, je voudrais que l'on officialise.

-Draco, j'aimerai tellement.

-Je m'en occupe. Je te recontacte très vite. A très bientôt mon amour. »

Ça, c'était hier. Il doit être en train de tout préparer. Les journalistes à prévenir, nos funérailles à imaginer, notre fortune à léguer.

Moi je préfère penser à ce qu'aurai pu être la vie, à ce que sera la prochaine. Car nous sommes lié nous nous rencontrerons.

Alors je regarde le ciel, si semblable à ses yeux. Et je rêve, car le rêve est tout ce qui me reste, avec la certitude que tout est bientôt fini.

_La prochaine fois ce sera mieux mon amour, la prochaine fois nous serons heureux._

Aya : Alors, alors ?

Harry : Pourquoi faut-il vraiment qu'on meurt ?

Aya : Sans votre mort prochaine vous n'auriez jamais pu être tranquille. Là, on va vous foutre la paix.

Draco : Pas une raison. On aurait pu être heureux avec le monde entier ligué contre nous.

Aya : Aller, fait pas ta mauvaise tête. Ca m'aurait servi à quoi d'inventer la liaison si vous ne mourrez pas à la fin ?

Neji : Elle a pas tort.

Harry: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Neji: Je squatte.

Draco: On a vu, oui.

Aya _*roucoule*_ : Mon Neji, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Neji _*sourire charmeur* _: Merveilleusement bien depuis que tu es là, ma douce !

Harry, Draco : Berk.

Gaara : Et voila, ca recommence.

Aya : Mais je t'oublie pas mon Gaara. Viens par ici que je te fasse un calin !

Gaara _*souris* (si si c'est possible !)_ : S'il le faut vraiment.

Aya _: * l'étouffe entre ses seins*_

Harry : Puisqu'elle est légèrement occupée, je prends la suite.

Draco : Non, moi. Merci de laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'est nul, si c'est bien, si c'est triste, si c'est mièvre, si vous voulez qu'elle continue à écrire ou si vous voulez qu'elle aille se suicider vite fait.

Harry : Si quelqu'un se propose pour devenir beta, ça tient toujours, et ça lui ferai vraiment plaisir.

P.S. : je sais les perso de Naruto n'ont rien à faire là, mais j'aime bien quand ils interviennent ces deux là. Gomen asai !


End file.
